Star Vs Las Fuerzas Humanas
by Payten100
Summary: Este fanfic será bastante oscuro, tendrá escenas algo fuertes y con mucho sentimientos fríos. Daron Nefcy en su Q&A de Reddit dijo que el final abierto era para que la gente hiciera fanarts. Esto es para la participación de la #JLTWeek en el tema "AU Post-Apocalyptic" Se recomienda discreción
1. Introducción

Se que el título pareciera decir que la protagonista será Star pero creanme que no, al pasar los capítulos muchas cosas cambiaran, desde un lenguaje más explícito hasta situaciones grotescas.

Este fanfic será bastante oscuro, tendrá escenas algo fuertes y con mucho sentimientos fríos.

Daron Nefcy en su QA de Reddit dijo que el final abierto era para que la gente hiciera fanarts y fanfics cosa que me gusta pero a la vez no, pero bueno estoy aquí escribiendo.

Esto es para la participación de la #JLTWeek en el tema "AU Post-Apocalyptic"

Se recomienda discreción.


	2. Capítulo 1: Felices Para Siempre?

Lugar de la explosión, Earth-ni.

La magia, se había esfumado. Nuestros 2 queridos adolecentes se reunieron de nuevo con sus sentimientos revelados y bien decididos, los dos se amaban mutuamente, no se trataba de un amor de niños, si no de un amor que pareciera que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos, Star y Marco, quienes creían que su relación estaba por perdido, habían vuelto a reunirse, para poder verse a los ojos y poder dirigirse unas palabras.

—Hola... —Respondió Star con la mayor alegría del mundo oprimida por la emoción.

—Hola... —Marco, quien lucharia por todo para su amada princesa, le contestó.

Los dos, se tomaron de la mano, y voltearon a ver el nuevo mundo, un mundo que ellos provocaron, se veía hermoso, creaturas nunca antes vistas por los humanos, la fusión de el estilo de arquitectura de Mewni junto con el de Echo Creek, un bello atardecer con los nuevos vecinos que ahora tenía la tierra, y el sonido de las aves que antes tenían la capacidad de abrir portales alejándose.

—Wow, ¿No crees que debamos resolver esto? —Le pregunto a Star un Marco impresionado.

—No creo, no se ve que vayan a dar mucho problema. —Star, quien estaba despreocupada de todo le contestó.—Vamos a sentarnos, me cansé cuando corrí hasta aquí. —Le dijo mientras apuntaba a una banca que estaba cerca de ellos.

Los minutos pasaron mientras ellos observaban el paisaje maravillados, pero de repente, Star noto un ruido a lo lejos, como si de una multitud se tratara,

—Marco, ¿Que es ese ruido?

—No lo sé, deberíamos de averiguarlo.

Los dos se levantaron y tomados de la mano se dispusieron a caminar hacia ese sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Luego de unos minutos caminando llegaron a lo que sería el lugar donde se encontraba el lugar donde vivía el alcalde de Echo Creek, pero ahora en sus cimientos se encontraba el castillo Butterfly.

Castillo Butterfly, Restos de la Casa del Gobernador de Echo Creek, Earth-ni

—¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí? —Le pregunto Star a Marco mientras observaba a toda la multitud que se veía enojada.

—No lo sé, mira allá está Brittney, vamos a preguntarle.

Los dos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Brittney y cuando llegaron le preguntaron.

—Hola Brittney, ¿Por que hay tanta gente aquí?

—Gah, Hola Marco, le exigimos al alcalde que haga algo con las casas destruidas, osea mi casa está hecha trizas, puaj, aleja la cosa que se está sosteniendo de tu mano, es repugnante. —Dijo Brittney con mucha repulsión.

—Ok, gracias. —Le dijo mientras se alejaba con su pareja.

—Marco, tenemos que entrar a el castillo ahora mismo, allí debe estar mi mamá. —Le dijo Star quien se veía algo desesperada.

—Ok, vayamos.

Los dos empezaron a pasar sobre la gente que conformaba la multitud hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba las escaleras del castillo, de una patada karateca, Star y Marco entraron y rápidamente cerraron la puerta para que nadie más entrará, los dos observaron a su alrededores y notaron que no había nadie y que faltaban varias cosas, los dos rápidamente empezaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban al último piso, cuando llegaron, encontraron a Moon, Globgor y a Meterora en los brazos de su madre viendo desde un balcón.

Sala principal, Castillo Butterfly, Earth-ni.

—¿Mamá? ¿Que es lo que está pasando abajo? —Pregunto Star con preocupación.

—Que está pasando en todo el mundo es la pregunta, la multitud de abajo se queja por que sus casas quedaron dañadas por la unión de Mewni con la tierra.

—Debemos arreglarlo.

—No podemos, ya no disponemos de magia y nosostros no reynamos en este lugar.

Star al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria por parte de su madre, le preguntó a Marco.

—Marco, ¿que hacemos?

—Aun no lo sé, pero vayamos a mi casa, necesitaremos apoyo.

—Ok... —Star pronunció con algo de preocupación, luego dirigió sus palabras a su familia. —Mamá, Papá, Eclipsa, Globgor, Meteora y todos aquellos que se preocupan por mí, juro que volveré pronto.

Todos aquellos presentes en la escena asintieron con la cabeza, exceptuando a Marco quien ya estaba listo para partir.

—Marco, hay que irnos.

Los dos partieron de la escena para dirigirse a la casa de Marco, quien aún no sabía del estado de su hogar ni de su familia. En su camino, Star estaba hablando con algunos contactos que les serían de gran ayuda, entre ellos llamó a Janna, Jackie y a Kelly, intento llamar también a Ponyhead pero esta no contestaba, cosa que extrañó a Star, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Casa de los Díaz, Earth-ni.

Luego de 15 minutos corriendo, los dos llegaron a la casa de Marco la cual casi se salvó de las consecuencias de la fusión de Mewni con la tierra. De la sala brotaba un árbol muy grande y espeso, tenía una madera tan oscura como la noche, Star rápidamente identificó que tipo de árbol era.

—Marco, mira, es uno de los árboles que crecen en el bosque de la muerte segura.

—Vaya que la unión de nuestras dimensiones hizo muchos estragos, pero no tenemos tiempo, vayamos a mi habitación.

Los dos entraron con cuidado, y cuando ingresaron al hogar de Marco, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. Los padres de Marco estaban arrinconados, pues un insecto de inmenso tamaño parecido a un mosquito estaba acechandolos, Marco actuó rápidamente y le dió una patada certera a ese bicho, terminando con su vida.

—¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¿Están bien?!

—Afortunadamente si. —El señor Díaz le contestó con miedo a Marco. —¿Sabes como es que pasó todo esto?

—La tierra y Mewni se fusionaron.

—Debemos resolver esto. —Pronunció Star con coraje.

Fue entonces que en la escena alguien irrumpió.

—¿Star? ¿Marco? —Janna fue la que entró en escena, buscando con su mirada a sus objetivos, fue entonces que ella entró en la residencia de los Díaz.

—¡¡Janna!! —Grito Star mientras alzó su mano y la movió de lado a lado rápidamente para atraer la atención de su amiga.

Janna vio a Star y se dirigió hasta donde estaba mientras veía hasta el último rincón de la sala de los Díaz asombrada por los cambios que había.

—Wow, ¿Que fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Por que hay tanta gente afuera protestando?

—En resumidas cuentas, la dimensión de la tierra se fusionó con el de Mewni. —Le dijo Star quien, estaba aliviada por saber que su amiga estaba bien. —¿No viste por el camino a Jackie, a Kelly o a Ponyhead?

—Nop, no las vi, supongo que nos llamaste para hablar de los sucesos.

—Ajá. —Empezó a contestar Star con seguridad.

—Y supongo que alguien tiene que solucionar los problemas y protestas.

—En efecto.

—Y, supongo que esos seremos nosotros.

—Correcto.

De repente Jackie, Chloé (La novia de Jackie) y Kelly llegan a la escena.

—Woooow. —Las tres contestaron al unisono, llamando la atención de quienes ya estaban en escena, las 3 se dirigieron a donde estaban Marco, Star y Janna. —Marco ¿Que fue lo que pasó aquí? —Pregunta Kelly quien seguía observando el panorama.

—Mejor dicho ¿Que es lo que esta pasando en todo el mundo? ¿Por que todo cambio de repente? —Preguntó Jackie quien se veía notablemente preocupada.

—Vayamos a mi habitación, allí hablaremos del tema. —Dijo Marco, quien parecía que tenía el mando de su manada. —Papa, Mamá, quiero que se queden aquí.

—Pero hijo, ¿Y Mariposa?

En ese momento, Marco quedó en completo shock, había olvidado por completo a su hermana pequeña, instintivamente empezó a subir las escaleras corriendo, cuando llegó a la planta alta de su casa, como si de un rayo se tratara, corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres, que es el lugar donde generalmente su hermana está dormida, esa había sido la caminata mas larga de su vida, abrió la puerta de una patada.

Marco... Marco quedó en completo shock, quedó callado y sin moverse como si de una piedra se tratara, Star quien estaba persiguiendo a Marco sin que este se diera cuenta, lo vio, de pie frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de sus padres, lentamente se acercó, pero cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, Marco se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, Star aún no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio hacia la habitación, tapo su boca con las manos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos para caer por sus mejillas.

Allí vieron la escena. La cuna donde dormía Mariposa, se encontraba llena de bichos aterradores, creaturas dignas de ser pensamientos de Lovecraft, estaban amontonados como si de una muchedumbre se tratara, devorando la piel de la pequeña e inocente Mariposa, pudieron escuchar los llantos de auxilio, los pataleos de sus pequeñas piernitas, el sonido nauseabundo y morbido que esos bichos hacían mientras pedazo a pedazo, se comían a la pequeña niña que no superaba ni el año de edad.

A Marco le entro un sentimiento extremadamente agrio, sentía ira, odio, desprecio, con una tristeza que quita las ganas de vivir, en ese momento el corazón de Marco quedó hecho añicos, completamente negro, en donde sólo abundaban el odio, sus ojos quedaron vacíos de brillo y ya no podía moverse, pero cuando escucho que los llantos y gritos de su hermana cesaron, su odio lo controló, la adrenalina en su cuerpo lo invadió y empezo a correr hacia los bichos que tomaron la vida de su hermanita, terminó con ellos de uno por uno, fueron un total de 17 bichos quien habían hecho de la pequeña Mariposa, un festín.

Marco quedó completamente agotado física y emocionalmente, y aún así logro dirigirse a donde yacía su pequeña hermana sin vida, sólo con ver su cuerpo desfigurado detalladamente, con algunos órganos destrozados al aire libre, su cara con una expresión de dolor inimaginable y sus ojos sin ninguna muestra de vida, fue suficiente para que nuestro adolescente perdiera la conciencia, pues este al pelear en una batalla en vano por la vida de su hermana, se lastimó los brazos y sus manos.

Star, quien aún estaba de pie fuera de la habitación del Sr. y la Sra. Díaz, se había quedado en completo shock, sólo pudo observar como Marco había acabado con todos esos asquerosos bichos en menos de un minuto, para luego desplomarse en el suelo, cuando pudo reaccionar, corrió rápidamente hacia su amado.

—¡¡¡MARCO!!! —Gritó despavorida, sostuvo el cuerpo de su amado quien había perdido la conciencia.

Gracias a que Star gritara, su voz resonó por toda la casa, cosa que alarmó a todos los que estaban en la sala de la casa, rápidamente todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde vino ese grito de desesperación, y al llegar allí, vieron la escena más horripilante y escabrosa que cualquiera de ellos había presenciado durante todas sus vidas.

Ese día, sólo los llantos, lamentos y gritos de angustia y desesperación, abundaron en esa casa.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2: El Plan

**?, Earth-ni.**

_—Marco... ¡Marco!_

—Eh? ¿Quien anda allí? —respondió un Marco temeroso.

De pronto, Marco estaba en medio de una ciudad, sólo que esta se encontraba en ruinas, el podría sentir un olor putrefacto penetrar en su nariz, hasta que lo observó, eran cientos de cadáveres de monstruos y humanos apilados uno sobre otro, el podía ver cómo le faltaban extremidades, como tenían los órganos al aire libre, de pronto escuchó el sonido de una avioneta acercándose y disparando, Marco se dió cuenta de que talvez esa avioneta lo estaba persiguiendo, así que despavorido se ocultó en las ruinas de un edificio, Marco sólo con hacer esto se cansó, jadeando empezó a explorar el lugar, el cual estaba muy oscuro y el sonido de las gotas callendo de las grietas en el techo resonaba, Marco seguía explorando, adivinando por donde tenía que pisar,  
Fue en eso que vio un pequeño resplandor naranja saliendo de una entrada, cuidadosamente Marco se acercó al lugar de donde provenía esa luz, al llegar sólo vio un barril de metal el cual estaba funcionando como fogata.

—¿Ah? Bueno me sirve como fuente de calor. —Pronuncio un Marco que estaba algo mojado gracias a las goteras del edificio.

De pronto, Marco empezó a escuchar unos murmullos que resonaban por el lugar con volumen en el que tenías que poner atención para poder escucharlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Quien anda allí? —Volteó a ver hacia la nada, pero nadie le contestó.

Marco volvió a voltear a la fogata y empezó a notar un olor agradable, como si se tratara de un chef cocinando carne de cerdo, ese olor provenía de la fogata, cuando vio lo que había debajo de las llamas se impacto, dió un grito de susto al mismo tiempo en que repentinamente se alejó y calló de espalda, no lo podía creer, era un ser humano con una expresión de agonía, al parecer murió con ese gesto de una manera horrible.

Marco, quien aún estaba en el suelo se percató de que había chocado con alguien durante su caída, volteó a ver y era un hombre bastante flaco, al grado de la desnutrición, instintivamente se alejó, luego se levantó, y en ese cuarto obscuro, empezaron a brillar docenas de pares de ojos de diferentes formas, emanaban un brillo verde fosforescente. Esas creaturas lo rodearon y empezaron a acercarse, Marco estaba hundido en el temor, no sabía que hacer, las creaturas lo tomaron de sus extremidades, Marco lo sabía, el estaba muerto, las creaturas desconocidas empezaron arrancandole su pierna izquierda, luego lo tiraron a la fogata, y allí, Marco entregó su último aliento en un grito de agonía, lo último que sintió fue el como su piel se desprendía y su grasa corporal se derretía.

**Habitación de Marco, Casa de los Díaz, Earth-ni.**

Marco despertó muy alterado, sentía que su corazón se le salía por la boca, su respiración estaba muy agitada y le dolía la cabeza, luego de un minuto logro calmarse un poco, miro a los alrededores de su paradero, estaba en su habitación, está estaba ordenada y limpia, la única fuente de luz era la luz de las lunas que pasaba por su ventana y sus cortinas translúcidas, esto le pareció extremadamente extraño, en toda su habitación y aparentemente en toda la casa, resonaba un silencio aturdidor, Marco quien aún estaba débil, estaba dispuesto a investigar, cuando estaba por levantarse de su cama, vio sus brazos enrolladas en gasas manchadas de un color rojo con amarillo muestras de que parte de su sangre logro dejar una cicatriz en sus heridas.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Un fuerte dolor abundó en su pecho, sentía como su cráneo se aferraba con fiereza a un dolor muy agudo, y empezó a gritar con desesperación y furia, fue tanto su explosión emocional que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

—Ma... ¡MARIPOSA! ¡HERMANITA MÍA! — Exclamó un Marco deprimido, con lágrimas que rápidamente caían por sus mejillas.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de una patada, era Star quien inmediatamente escucho los llantos de su amado, rápidamente lo abrazo contra su pecho.

—¡¿POR QUE ELLA?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

—Hiciste lo mejor que pusiste. Cuanto lo siento. —Le dijo una Star quien en ese momento rompió en llanto.

Los dos permanecieron así, hasta que quedaron dormidos del cansancio emocional.

**Planta baja, Casa de los Díaz, Earth-ni.**

La noche pasó a ser día, y en la mañana, la familia Díaz se preparó para el entierro de la integrante de la familia más pequeña, el señor Díaz quien fue el primero en levantarse, había improvisado un ataúd, tomando un cajón de un mueble para construirlo, luego de eso en el patio trasero excavó un agujero donde el cuerpo de su pequeña hija descansará por toda la eternidad.

Estaban presentes toda la familia Díaz, Star, Kelly y Jackie, quienes estaban juntas.

El entierro no llevo ni 10 minutos, cuando acabo, todos entraron a casa, dejando atrás un bulto de tierra que tenía una cruz encima, el lugar donde yacía la pequeña Mariposa Díaz.

Marco estaba destrozado, mientras que Star y Jackie intentaban consolarlo.

—No puedo creer lo que pasó, fue toda mi culpa, ¡¿Por que?! —Pareciera que en esos momentos, Marco sólo podía derramar lágrimas.

—Marco, no fue tu culpa, ya nadie pudo hacer nada, nadie. —Le dijo Jackie, quien se notaba triste y con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas por la pérdida de la pequeña niña.

Star se encontraba en completo silencio y deprimida, su mente estaba llena de los recuerdos que tiene con la pequeña Mariposa, desde que ella era su niñera y su relación con Meterora. Recordó cuando fueron a la dimensión de Hekapoo para poder recuperarlas, y recordó la gran y fuerte amistad que tenían esas 2 adolecentes. Luego solo pensó en que eso no iba a pasar jamás.

Estubieron así por un lapso de 1 hora, hasta que el señor Díaz decidió encender la televisión, con la cual vieron lo que se esperaban, todos los canales estaban hablando del tema, el señor Díaz decidió cambiar de canal, y así estuvo recursando cada canal, hasta que paró en uno que llamó su atención.

—El ejército militar de nuestro país estará apoyando a todas las ciudades afectadas, sólo esperen por la ayuda.—Era ni más ni menos que Donald J. Trump, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, el cual estaba dando un discurso en vivo.

Rápidamente Star miró hacia la televisión, vio al presidente dando su discurso, el cual rápidamente cambio a un reportaje de alguna parte del mundo, donde se veía explícitamente como es que el ejército abría fuego, apuntando hacia varios monstruos, acabando con la vida de estos.

—¡HEY!, ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! —Star gritó con furia, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la televisión, logrando hacer que todos excepto Marco le prestarán atención al reportaje que se mostraba.

La primera en reaccionar fue Kelly, a quien se le partió el alma al ver como masacraban a esos monstruos, a esos tipos monstruos con los que convivió desde que ella tiene memoria, ella no inevitablemente empezo a llorar, Jackie quien estaba sentada entre Marco y Kelly, abrazó a ambos y les dió unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda par poder consolarlos.

—Star, eso es terrible ¿Que podemos hacer? —Le dijo Jackie quien se veía notoriamente preocupada.

—Tenemos que planear algo, mmh... Llamaré a Bugfrog para ver si nos puede ayudar.

—Llamaré a Chloé, ella podría ser de ayuda.

Y así hicieron, cada quien llamó a las personas necesarias, a las cuales acordaron encontrase en el castillo Butterfly en dos horas, durante ese tiempo, Star, Jackie y Kelly se prepararon para salir. Cuando ya estaban por salir, Star vio a Marco quien aún estaba en silencio y entonces decidió preguntarle.

—Marco... ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—...No lo sé Star, Mariposa se fue por mi culpa... —Le contestó con una voz vacía

—Marco, te lo vuelvo a decir, no fue tu culpa, ya no pudimos hacer nada por ella, pero piensa, lamentablemente ya no pudimos salvar su vida, pero podemos salvar la vida de las demás personas y de los monstruos.

—...

—Esta bien si no vienes con nosotros, te comprendo, pero te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos. —Le dijo Star quien se estaba acercando a la puerta principal

**Calles de Echo Creek, Earth-ni.**

Y así fue, Star, Jackie y Kelly se fueron de la casa rumbo al castillo Butterfly, y durante el camino ellas estaban hablando sobre que podrían hacer.

—Bien Jackie, tu serás de mucha ayuda, eres la que tiene más experiencia viviendo en la tierra, ¿cual sería el procedimiento para poder resolver esto? —Para ese momento Star estaba más concentrada en como resolver el problema (Que técnicamente fue ocasionado por ella y por Marco) que en su tristeza.

—No te puedo decir con certeza, pero tengo una ligera idea del procedimiento. —Le dijo Jackie, quien estaba más calmada que antes.

—¿Y bueno?

—Bueno, pues hay varias formas. —Y así empezó a explicar Jackie. —La primera sería de la manera pacífica, sería mucho papeleo, y muchísima tensión entre los humanos y monstruos. Luego sería de la manera bélica, que es la manera que queremos evitar, las guerras, la muerte y la destrucción estarían por todas partes, está podría terminar de dos maneras, con la victoria de los humanos, o con la victoria de los monstruos. Mira, no se que tan fuertes sean los monstruos, pero te aseguro que es más probable que los humanos ganaría, nos estaríamos enfrentando a el ejército más poderoso del mundo, el ejército de los Estados Unidos.

—Eso no me da buena espina. —le dijo Star, más preocupada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Pero Star, recuerda el tamaño de los monstruos, ellos tienen habilidades sobrehumanas y...—Le dijo Kelly, pero luego fue interrumpida por Jackie.

—Oh no no no, creanne, enserio creanne cuando les digo que los humanos somos una especie infinitamente abominable, si por alguna razón escuchan de algo llamado "Bomba Atómica" es mejor alejarse, es una arma de destrucción masiva.

—¿Como es que los humanos pueden hacer tales cosas?

—Te lo resumiré en una palabra, "Dinero", la gente está enferma por el, más los que están en la cima del poder.

—¿Como? ¿Se enferman? ¿Eso tiene cura?

—No, a lo que me refiero es que la gente haría lo que fuera necesario por dinero, entre más dinero le ofrecen a una persona, es más propenso a hacer lo que sea, incluso a matar a personas inocentes.

—Eso no es nada alentador.

—Lo se, pero no podemos hacer algo.

Entre paso y paso, y durante su camino pasaron por el lugar donde antes existía Britta's Tacos, y allí vieron a Chloé aproximándose hacia ellas sobre su patineta.

—¡Jackie!, ¡Star! —Les dijo con fuerza desde lejos.

—¡Amor!, Que bueno que llegaste —Le dijo Jackie, la cual cuando llegó su novia la saludó con un beso.

—¡Hola Chloé! —Le dijo Star, con una pobre sonrisa postrada sobre su boca.

—Oh, ¡Hola Star! —Le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Perdón por no saber luego de que te conocí ayer, pero... ¿Te llamas...? —Le pregunto a la muchacha de pelo frondoso color verde pastel.

—¡Kelly! Mucho gusto.

—Soy Chloé, mucho gusto. —Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. —Y... Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Y así hicieron, se dirigieron hacia el castillo Butterfly.

**Parte trasera del Castillo, Castillo de los Butterfly, Earth-ni.**

Las 4 chicas casi llegaban al castillo Butterfly, sólo les faltaba dos cuadras, pero antes de cruzar hacia la siguiente cuadra, se encontraron con que 3 camiones militares con varios soldados a bordo pasaron por la calle hacia un lugar desconocido, ellas sólo pensaron en que fueron a auxiliar a alguien.

A lo lejos lograron observar que las puertas de castillo estaban resguardadas por unos policías, pues todavía había algunas personas protestando.

—Oh rayos, miren, aún hay protesta. —Dijo Star apuntando hacia la multitud.

—¿Como se supone que pasaremos por encima de ellos? —Pregunto Kelly.

—Tengo una idea, síganme. —Les dijo Chloé al grupo de chicas mientras hacía una seña con su brazo para que la siguieran.

El grupo de amigas decidió doblar en la última cuadra hacia la izquierda para poder rodear a la multitud, cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con una cinta policíaca que impedía el paso.

—Bien, allí hay un policía vigilado, tenemos que ser rápidas, yo y Jackie cruzaremos la cinta policíaca cuando el policía este distraído, rápidamente Jackie se pondrá en posición para que me dé un empujón hacia esa ventana, cuando esté arriba, Jackie te ocultarás, yo estaré buscando una soga o algo con lo que podamos subir, daré una señal con el silbido de un pájaro y Jackie correrás hacia la soga y te subiré, haremos lo mismo con cada una de ustedes. —Les dijo Chloé con mucha seguridad.

—Wow Chloé, eres experta armando planes rápidamente. —Le dijo Star, quien estaba muy sorprendida.

—Aprendí mucho en los Scouts. Bien Jackie, a mi señal.

Las dos esperaron a que el policía se diera la vuelta y caminara a otro lugar a vigilar, y cuando esto pasó las dos reaccionaron como lo habían acordado, corrieron lo más silenciosamente posible, Jackie apoyo su espalda sobre la pared, separó sus piernas y dobló sus rodillas, entrecruzó sus dedos y los puso a manera de crear un escalón que le serviría a Chloé para saltar lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar la ventana, Chloé corrió rápidamente, puso su pie derecho sobre las manos de Jackie y salto al mismo tiempo que Jackie ejercía mucha fuerza con sus manos para impulsar a Chloé.

La ventana estaba a unos 3 metros de altura, Chloé logró sujetarse sobre la orilla de esta y prosiguió a entrar rápidamente. Mientras tanto Jackie se apresuró a esconderse, se colocó detras de un automóvil que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la acera.

Jackie hizo lo acordado, se escondió hasta que Chloé le diera la señal, pasó mas de 1 minuto hasta que escucho los silbidos que significaban la señal que había esperado, corrió hasta la cuerda que iba bajando de la ventana, la tomo, dió un salto y apoyo sus pies en la pared, empezó a escalar y cuando llegó a la ventana tomo la mano de Chloé quien la ayudo a subir.

Y repitieron el proceso de escalada con la cuerda con Star y con Kelly.

Y cuando todo el grupo de chicas estaban dentro de la torre, comenzaron a subir los escalones hasta la cima.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Moon, Eclipsa quien tenía a Meteora en brazos, Globgor y a Bugfrog junto con todas sus hijas, quienes ahora tenían brazos. Todos listos y dispuestos a lograr lo que sea, reunidos para planea y llevar acabo el plan...

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 3: La Lluvia De Sangre Fría

**Capítulo 3: La Lluvia De Sangre Fría Está De Vuelta.**

**Sala del Rey, Castillo Butterfly, Earth-ni.**

—Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para pensar una solución para lo ocurrido en el planeta, ya no disponemos de magia para arreglarlo todo más fácil.—Pronunció Star con mucha seriedad. —Jackie, Chloé, ¿Contra quien nos enfrentamos?

—Estamos enfrentando a el ejército más poderoso de todo el planeta, Tienen suficiente armamento para extinguir a continentes enteros, armas de destrucción masiva que podrían matarnos en un parpadeo de ojos. —Les dijo Jackie con total preocupación.

—Y no sólo son ellos, los rusos, ingleses, franceses y otros países del mundo terminarían por aniquilar a los monstruos como lo quiere hacer los Estados Unidos, o les declararán la guerra, las 2 formas son iguales de catastróficas. —Dijo Chloé, con mucha seriedad.

—Según lo que estoy informada , esto afectó a todo el mundo, incluso Australia, la India y China están afectados. —Decía Jackie mientras miraba su teléfono. —Los informes dicen que las bajas totales son de aproximadamente 550,000 personas, 32,000,000 heridos, y sigue aumentando.

—Santo cielo, eso es terrible. —Dijo Kelly, llevándose las manos a su boca.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente le pedimos al gobierno que no les haga daño a los monstruos? —Le dijo Star con algo de esperanza la cual rápidamente se esfumó por la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Chloé.

—Oh, no Star, eso es casi imposible, primero tendríamos que reunir a mucha gente, a millones de personas, y escuchando las cifras que dio Jackie, no creo que nos apoyen, y más aparte, sería peligroso, por los monstruos y el ejército, y aún más aparte, ya desde antes hay odio entre nosotros mismos, algo que conocemos como discriminación.

—Si, a nosotras dos nos llegaron a decir de cosas en la calle sólo por que nuestro noviazgo no es de tipo "heterosexual". —Replicó Jackie.

—Rayos esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

—Solo se me ocurre una forma, y esa es cambiar la forma de pensar de los humanos hacia los monstruos. —Dijo Eclipsa, quien se encontraba algo apartada de la conversación.

—Esa podría ser una buena idea, pero... ¿Como? —Dijo Jackie, la cual estaba interesada en ese plan.

—Tendríamos que hacer que los monstruos sean buenos, que no harán daño y que no causarán estragos. —Respondió Eclipsa.

—Yo podría eliminar a monstruos que sean muy peligrosos para los humanos. —Respondió Globgor con mucho ánimo de ser voluntario para esta misión.

—Y yo podría ayudarlo. —Tomó la palabra Bugfrog. —No quiero que esas sucias personas con su tecnología rara les hagan daños a mis pequeños. —Les dijo mientras mostraba lo que aparentemente era su cartera la cual estaba llena de fotos de los pequeños renacuajos.

—Y aunque haya perdido mis poderes, aún soy fuerte. —Prosiguió Globgor.

—Me parece perfecto, pero primero necesitamos refugiar a los más afectados, y toda esa gente que está protestando afuera del castillo, se ve que necesitan ayuda. —Dijo Jackie haciendo una seña para que la siguieran.

**Planta baja, Castillo Butterfly, Earth-ni.**

El grupo de Star, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a una ventana que de encontraba justo arriba de la puerta de entrada al castillo, Star le pidió ayuda a Globgor para poder alcanzarla, así que se subió en los hombros de el hasta poder asomar su cabeza por la abertura.

—¡Oigan! —Grito Star hacia las personas que se encontraban obstruyendo la puerta, las cuales, aún con enojo, le pusieron atención. —Se que todo este cambio es muy extraño, lo sé, pero déjenme... —Star fue interrumpida por uno de los transeúntes que se encontraban presentes, uno quien se veía muy enfurecido.

—¡Donde está el alcalde! ¡Mi casa fue destruida por una araña gigante!

Esa queja fue suficiente para que la muchedumbre empezarán lanzar piedras a sobre Star, está última rápidamente se quitó de allí, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Gah, esas personas no me querrán hacer caso. —Pronuncio Star con mucha molestia.

—No te preocupes, me haré cargo. —Le dijo Globgor, quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.Y eso hizo, abrió la puerta e instantáneamente lanzó un rugido aturdidor, cosa que logró dejar a toda esa asamblea callada por el susto, entonces Star se puso en frente de su grupo y comenzó a dar su discurso.

—Muy bien, hasta que me dejan hablar. Se que todo esté cambio tan repentino les ha afectado, y mucho, pero enserio queremos ayudarlos, empezando por darles refugio aquí en el castillo, nosotros los escucharemos y les atenderemos sus necesidades.

—¡He perdido mi casa! ¡Lo he perdido todo! —Gritó uno de los que se quejaban, con mucho coraje y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de reconstruir tu casa, por lo mientras, te refugiaremos aquí.

—¡Mi madre murió por culpa de este maldito cambio! ¡¿Como piensas que se resolverá esto?! —Grito con desesperación y con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, otro de los transeúntes.

Y entonces, todos volvieron a alborotarse.

—¡Hey! ¡HEY! ¡Escúchenme! —Gritaba Star en un intento de hacer que la muchedumbre le prestara atenció entonces que Globgor volvió a rugir, todos quedaron callados de nuevo.—Muy bien, aho... —Decía Star, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

—Déjamelo a mi Star. —Le dijo Moon mientras reposaba su mano en el hombro de su hija. —Quiero que todos "en orden" formen 4 filas, la primera para pérdidas materiales o casas parcialmente destruidas, la segunda para pérdidas totales materiales, la tercera fila para personas con heridas graves y la cuarta fi...

Moon se quedó callada, y sólo pudo observar al fondo de la calle que apuntaba directamente a la entrada del castillo, un automóvil el cual había volado por los aires para aterrizar en la acera, esto produjo un gran estruendo al punto en que todos lo escucharon, posteriormente, el auto se incendió, y por todos lados empezaron a escucharse sirenas de patrullas, las cuales se dirigían a un lugar. Esto alarmó a Moon, así que actuó instintivamente.

—¡Todos entren al castillo!

Y así fue, todos entraron en el castillo Butterfly, todos estaban atemorizados y confusos, ¿Que había pasado ahí afuera? Pero no había tiempo para pensar.

—Ok chicos, reúnanse. —Dijo Jackie, al ver todo el caos que había en el lugar.

Y así todo el grupo de Star se reunió para elaborar rápidamente un plan que serviría para proteger a toda la gente que había dentro del castillo de lo que sea que esté fuera.

—Bien, tenemos un caos aquí, y no podemos quedarnos aquí sin saber que era lo hay afuera, así que yo y las chicas, nos quedaremos aquí a resguardar a las personas, Globgor y Bugfrog, vayan con mucho cuidado y sigilosamente a revisar.

—Entendido. —Contesto Bugfrog muy seguro.

Y entonces se llevó a cabo el plan de pies a cabeza, Globgor y Bugfrog salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al lugar de donde se escuchaban las sirenas, mientras que las chicas se quedaron a cuidar a la muchedumbre.

**Calles de Echo Creek, Earth-ni.**

Globgor y Bugfrog se dirigían al lugar de donde provenían los maullidos de aquellas sirenas, las cuales indicaban a la policía, y luego de haber recorrido 4 kilómetros, llegaron al lugar en el que las patrullas terminaban, a los pies de una colina, vieron que 3 patrullas subir por un camino que iba cuesta arriba. Los dos notaron que habían varias patrullas estacionadas en el lugar, sin algún policía a lo lejos, nuestros 2 monstruos no le tomaron mucha importancia, así que rápidamente siguieron el rastro que las ruedas dejaron por la tierra y las plantas, siguieron ese camino por alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando de pronto empezaron a escuchar disparos.

**Exterior de Echo Creek, Earth-ni.**

Y fue entonces que llegaron a una escena aterradora.

Varios policías estaban cubriéndose detrás de sus automóviles mientras que al frente se podían observar tres cadáveres que pertenecían al equipo de oficiales. Esos policías estaban aterrorizados por lo que sea que estuviera detrás de los árboles que los rodeaban, y entonces un sonido muy peculiar se escuchó, era algo que sea lo que sea que estaba detrás de esos árboles, había disparado, los proyectiles atravesaron a una de las patrullas, fue tan preciso ese disparo que logró perforar el tanque de gasolina y hacer explotar aquel automóvil.

Globgor y Bugfrog se pusieron rápidamente en alerta, vieron a lo lejos como esos policías huían de aquel lugar.

El ambiente era preocupante, con una patrulla destrozada, fuego en los suelos y los árboles que adornaban aquel terreno, y los cuerpos sin vida de tres hombres que lucharon por detener aquellas creaturas.

Fue entonces que nuestros dos valerosos monstruos escucharon al unísono un ejército marchando, escuchaban como sus pasos sincronizados se acercaban sin piedad.

Y así pasó, varias de esas criaturas salieron a la luz, Globgor reaccionó instintivamente con sorpresa al ver claramente a esas criaturas.

—No puede ser. —Dijo Globgor en un tono muy bajo.

—¿Que pasa?

—¿Esos son...? ¡Ah!, Tenemos que irnos, no vamos a poder contra todos ellos.

Y así como lo dijo Globgor, el y Bugfrog se fueron rápida pero sigilosamente de aquel lugar, procurando que no los siguieran.

**Planta baja, Castillo Butterfly, Earth-ni.**

Les tomó aproximadamente 30 minutos en llegar a el castillo Butterfly, lo notaron perfectamente, era común ver gente corriendo por sus vidas en la calle.

Cuando Bugfrog y Globgor llegaron al castillo Butterfly, tocaron a la puerta, Eclipsa los recibió, apurados los dos entraron, Globgor abrazo a su esposa y con una voz de mucha preocupación le dijo.

—Mi amor...

—¿Que pasa? —Le pregunto Eclipsa algo extrañada.

—Volvieron... —Le contestó Globgor, con una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla.

—¿Quienes?

—Los Septarianos.

Continuará...


End file.
